Happy Accidents 2 - An Amourshipping Sequel (Part 5)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping sequel! In this Chapter, Ash and Serena are still hanging around Courmarine City, trying to enjoy themselves as long as they can, before heading back to Lumiose City for the Pokémon Showcase. Serena ends up reminiscing about the first time Ash and Serena ever competed together... Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**In Serena's POV**

I angrily muttered to myself as I adjusted the skirt Jessica had given me for our interview. Ash looked over at me and laughed. He puffed out his chest and held his arm out like a butler, smirking. He added a regal accent and asked, "Is thine skirt not to Madame's liking?"

"Shut up," I groaned. "This stupid thing is too long and thick."

Ash snickered, whispering something silently to himself. "What was that?" I questioned, predicting what Ash had said.  
He shook his head, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking, if you don't like the skirt because it's long and thick…"

I stared at him, with a glare that said _I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that_. I scoffed, getting over Ash's lame joke. "Alright, Superman. Settle down." Ash put his arms around me and kissed my forehead gently, allowing me to calm down.

"Relax," he said. "At least the interview is over now. We can just go back to the hotel, put on some sweatpants and chill for an hour or two."

I smiled, "Well, _you _can. I'll have to do my hair, and shower, like, five times, and…"  
Ash pressed his finger to my lips. I stopped, tasting his syrup-covered lips.  
"Have you not washed your hands since breakfast?" I asked, slightly grossed out by Ash's lack of hygiene.  
"Um…yes?" Ash stuttered. I giggled and took his hand, resting my head against his shoulder for a second. We gazed out at the glistening ocean, listening intently to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Droplets of water sparkled down, resting on my skin gently. I leaned my head onto Ash's chest and admired the scenery, noticing Ash's heartbeat quicken as I did so. I still couldn't believe it at the best of times. My childhood crush and totally unrealistic dream had both come true within a matter of moments, it seemed. I took a minute to make sure I wasn't dreaming again. Just in case, I pinched my arm without letting Ash see.  
_Ow…two, three, four…nope, this is real. _I smiled and closed my eyes. Serena Ketchum, Kalos Queen and wife of Kalos Champion Ash Ketchum. It really _did _seem like a dream.

"We should get back to the hotel…" Ash groaned with a wistful tone. Neither of us moved. Ash groaned again, this time with more of an insistent tone. I sighed, took one last glance at the sea, and got up. I swung my hips to the right and held my hands behind my back, just like I knew Ash liked. Immediately, his face lit up and he jumped to my side like an excited Lillipup. As we walked back to the hotel, hand in hand, I thought more about Ash and I.

It amused me that I could grasp Ash's attention so quickly, just by pushing my bust out a little further than necessary. Of course, he's the only one I'd do it for. I got so many creepy letters from "fans" of mine after I became Kalos Queen; many of them asked for photos of me, clothing optional. I sent _those _special fans a signed restraining order, of which I had many. But Ash had no idea. I would never let him know. I didn't want him to think of me as a trophy he could just brandish at any public outing whenever he liked. I mean, I knew that Ash wouldn't do that anyway. He always went out of his way to treat me like a…well, like a queen. Sometimes, though…his lack of girlfriend experience would trip him up.

As we arrived at the hotel, the now enormous crowd was still as loud as ever. Security had finally parted a walkway through the middle, but we told them to let the fans through. We spent a solid hour signing autographs and taking pictures. I overheard one particular hormonal fan scream, "I want you to make my babies!" I stifled laughter as I noted the fact that a fifty-something year old woman just conceived her strange fantasy to my fifteen year old boyfriend. We stood at the entrance of the hotel, giving our fans one last quick kiss, before retreating to the lobby, exhausted.  
"What was the name of that woman?" I asked, strolling to the elevator in front of Ash.  
I saw Ash shudder before replying nonchalantly, "Which woman?"

I placed a sly hand on his shoulder and ran my other hand down his chest seductively, instinctively closing the distance between us.  
"You _know_…that woman that wanted you to impregnate her."

"Oh, you mean…" Another shudder from Ash. I did my best to hide my grin. "…Bertha…" Ash finished disgustedly.  
I couldn't hold it anymore. I burst out in a fit of laughter and smirked, "Oh, that is _perfect_! I think I spotted Bertha asking you for your autograph, right?" Ash buried his head in his hands in shame, nodding slowly. I nodded, very much aware of why Ash was so disgruntled.

"Hope you didn't get any ideas when you were signing them. You won't be marking _mine _up with a _Sharpie _any time soon…" I joked. Ash stared at his hands, shaking, as if in shellshock. "She made me touch them…" he moaned.

I led him into the elevator and pressed the number seven. I planted a soft kiss on his cheek, which seemed to break his trance. A slight blush appeared on his face as he chuckled, "Sorry."

He put his arm around me and hugged me tightly. Butterflies fluttered around inside me, still making me as frivolous as the day I saw him in Santalune City. I allowed these butterflies to influence me as I kissed him, gently allowing my tongue to wrap itself around his. Our embrace continued throughout the ride, not that I needed a massive metal box to elate me. Ash could do that all by himself with a cute glance or a quick wink. But I couldn't let him know that. A girl's gotta show some restraint, right?

I heard the elevator _ding_; signalling that we'd arrived at our Floor. I didn't need any help finding our room, because sitting outside our door was a brunette in a fedora with her usual _I'm-looking-to-impress-Ash _outfit; tightness personified. It was kinda funny that she still kept up with our little game.  
About a month or so ago, I caught Jessica swooning over Ash at a live event of ours. I teased her for it, and ever since she's made a major effort to get his attention, in _any _way possible. If that meant wearing a silk buttoned V-neck so tight that her nipples ripped little holes, so be it. If Ash ever noticed Jessica in that way, he did a great job of hiding it.

Jessica got up and shot a pearl-white smile at us. "There you are! When you said you were going for a walk, I didn't expect you to go right down to the beach! I would've coordinated different outfits for the both of you…"  
Ash put a firm hand on her shoulder and grinned, "Don't sweat it, Jess. You've done an awesome job. Now, all we have to do is get to Courmarine Airport by 2pm, right?"  
Jessica paused for a second to stare at Ash's hand on her shoulder. Her blush was more evident now that ever.

"Uh…yeah. Yeah, yeah, 2pm…I think. I-I'll check…" Jessica stuttered as she checked her wristwatch. "Yep. You two have about forty minutes before I want you changed. We'll make our way to the limo at 1pm."  
I piped up at that moment, "Uh, yeah…Jessica. About that…" Jessica gave me a stern look, suggesting that she wasn't very open about changing her set schedule. I shook my head, "No, I don't want to change anything! It's just…" I sighed.  
Ash looked me over and nodded, "Could we get going…a little earlier, maybe?"

Jessica put her hands on her hips emphatically, allowing a small pout to appear on her face.

"And why, might I ask, would you be doing _that_?"

We looked at each other and smiled. They'd be happy to see us, I was sure of it.

"We wanted to visit some friends of ours…preferably in _private_," I piped up, deliberately pushing the word _private_. Jessica ran through her timetable again and sighed.

"I…I'll have to move some stuff, and you won't get to your hotel until late, but apart from that…" Jessica explained, scribbling furiously on her clipboard. I clapped my hands together and smiled, "Great! Thanks, Jess. It really means a lot to us."  
Jessica nodded it off, probably just trying to act cool in front of Ash.

_I'll have to repay her sometime…_ I noted, storing a little reminder into my brain somewhere. Jessica gestured to inside our room, where an assortment of designer clothes were hanging and laying almost everywhere.  
"Everything in here is a choice, a choice you two have to make. But _those _two…" Jessica pointed to the bed, where two outfits were laid out, neatly pressed and stretched. "…those two I chose myself."

She turned to me and spoke, "That skirt I showed you earlier? It works well with the top, and gives you a little room to…you know, _show off _to Ash…and the media, of course. And the adoring fans."

I heard Ash groan when Jessica said _adoring fans_. I smirked and continued listening.

"You'll want to do your hair up with the…" she paused for a second to analyse the hair bands and ribbons she'd assigned to separate outfits. At one point, she held a red ribbon in one hand and a blue scrunchie in the other, failing to find any fatal flaws to choose between the two. Eventually she just shrugged and handed me both.

"Again, your choice. But I think you'll like what I chose. It's…" Jessica stopped, waiting for the right word. "…classic. Yeah, classic." Jessica ended with a giggle and a small wave to Ash, before leaving the room. "Ten minutes if you want to leave early! I'll be down in the lobby!" she shouted from behind the door. I waited for her footsteps before moving.  
I stood above the bed and looked at Jessica's choices for us. It only took me a second, before I gasped.  
"What?" asked a disgruntled Ash, who hadn't wasted any time raiding what was left of the minibar. I pointed at Jessica's outfits as Ash looked over my shoulder. He checked out our clothes and laughed. He placed a gentle kiss on the side of my cheek and hugged me.

"They're good, huh?" Ash said, swaying me slowly.

I smiled, "They're perfect." We stood there, partially in shock, partially in serenity. Laid out in front of us, perfectly ironed, pressed and cleaned, were our first outfits we'd ever competed in together in a Pokémon Showcase. I sighed dreamily as I remembered back to that blissful day…

"Ugh, this hair just won't stay still!" I screamed, adjusting my ponytail for the fifth time. Ash smiled and came over to me, tying a bright red ribbon around my ponytail. I looked at him through the mirror with a faint blush. Ash had never gotten this close to me before. He added a little bow to the ribbon and sat his head on my shoulder, looking at me through the mirror as well as he kept his grin alive. I snapped my gaze away from him, embarrassed that he'd caught me blushing.

"You look awesome, Serena. You'll do great, I'm sure of it," Ash praised. I blushed again, surprised that Ash was still so close to me. I could almost hear his heart beating.

I stood up and looked him over, slightly amused that he thought he'd fully groomed himself. I brushed a few loose strands of hair around his ear and straightened his vest. I lingered as I held my hand against his chest, slyly taking an opportunity to feel his chest. Buff was an understatement when it came to describing Ash; I'd seen him working out with his Pokémon at training, but I'd never seen or felt his chiselled body like this before.

"You, uh, okay down there?" Ash chuckled nervously. I threw my hands behind my back instinctively, my cheeks now radiating with a pink glow.  
"S-sorry, Ash…" I muttered, now finding a sudden keen interest in the floor. I felt my hands being squeezed…by Ash.

My mouth was slightly agape as I watched Ash think of the right words to say. "Serena…" he began. I didn't dare speak, for fear of interrupting Ash. "…I get that this is your fourth Showcase. And, that if you win this one, you'll be able to enter the Master Class next time…" I nodded, appreciative that Ash was so concerned. I was actually impressed that he'd remembered this was the third Showcase win I'd need, what with him preparing for his 8th Gym Battle.

"But you need to calm down. I've seen you like this before, and honestly? It isn't good." I managed a weak laugh, remembering the last time I had a panic attack. Ash was right, it wasn't pretty. I heard Ash taking a step closer to me, still grasping my hands. I worried that my palms were getting too sweaty.

He rested his forehead on mine, closing his eyes. I sneaked a peek at his calm expression. He looked at peace with the world. I wished _I _could make him feel like that, the way he makes _me _feel…  
"Take a deep breath, Serena…it'll help."  
I followed Ash's suggestion, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. I held it for a second, allowing all of my pressures and thoughts to filter out of my mind, even if just for a second.

"…and out, Serena."  
I sighed, praying that my breath wasn't bad. I repeated the process with Ash a few times, and I noticed I felt a lot less pressured. It felt like, no matter what happened today, that I'd be okay, as long as Ash was around.

I opened my eyes, just in time to spot Ash looking me over as well. His eyes seemed to be wandering from my hair to my chest and to everything in between. I looked closer and could've sworn I spotted a blush. I stared at his ruby red lips. I was wondering if Ash was doing the same.

Eventually, Ash broke the silence, "We should get going. The other pairs are already at the stage entrance, I think." I nodded in agreement and followed Ash out of our dressing room. He held the door open for me, which I appreciated.

_A man with manners is a man to meet_, my mother had always told me. I blushed as I remembered that little line. I waited for Ash to close the door, before continuing to the stage entrance.

We arrived within moments, thanks to the help of a stage assistant stationed outside our room. I stood in awe, listening to the rumbles of the massive crowd outside the curtain. I felt a hand close around mine, which I responded to instinctively. I squeezed Ash's hand back, allowing any nerves I had to leave my body and mind. Ash would always be there for me, I just knew it.

I turned to him and sighed, "Never give up until the end, right?"

Ash grinned and nodded. We stepped out past the curtain and allowed the light to envelop us.


End file.
